Amor de Primavera
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: O que fazer quando você se descobre apaixonada pela mesma pessoa a vida inteira? E quando essa pessoa é um amigo de infância? Kagome achou sua resposta, mas teve de enfrentar, no mesmo dia, o céu e o inferno por isso.


Aqui vai mais uma fic de InuYasha.

Dessa vez é o presente de amigo secreto da Bella! \o/

Espero que tenha gostado.

Até a próxima =)

**Amor de Primavera**

Depois de dez anos, eu não ainda não sei como pude me iludir tanto com algo que envolvesse aquele imbecil. Só queria poder sumir. Só isso, será que era pedir demais?

- Por que eu tinha que ter ido até lá?

Senti os olhos arderem e não pude fazer nada, a não ser sentir as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto a medida que eu revia toda a cena.

**#-#-#-#-#**

O dia parecia dizer que tudo iria bem, que o quer que você tivesse planejado para fazer daria certo. O sol estava lá, morno e caloroso, nuvens brancas que mais pareciam algodão e as árvores repletas de flores de cerejeira.

Olhei para a casa ao lado e esperei, ansiosa, para ver aquele par de olhos de cor âmbar que eu conhecia há tanto tempo. Meu dia para começar realmente perfeito precisava daqueles olhos. Um sorriso ou um "feh". Qualquer sinal de InuYasha, para mim, parecia o suficiente.

Mas hoje eu queria encontrá-lo não só para começar o dia com o pé direito, mas porque eu não conseguia mais. Antigamente apenas essas coisas bastariam pra mim, mas há alguns meses... Mais exatamente quando o vi com a Kikyou percebi que não era só isso o que eu precisava.

Há alguns meses, alguém mais esperto do que eu teria notado a mudança, bem, pensando melhor, todos notaram menos eu. Ao menos foi o que Sango falou pra mim no dia em que resolvi me abrir com ela.

_- Sango?_

_- Sim?_

_- Acho que eu gosto do InuYasha. Mais do que como amigo entende?_

_- Finalmente!_

_- Que? _

_- Só você mesma não notava isso, Kagome. Só você. E eu digo mais, esse seu amor por ele já vem amadurecendo há anos. É o que sempre acontece com amigos de infância próximos demais._

_- Mas nós não..._

_- Não mesmo? Me relate um dia na sua vida em que o InuYasha não esteja nele. Não valem as férias de verão com a família ou comemorações familiares. _

No dia eu não soube o que responder, porque sempre que abria a boca para dar alguma resposta InuYasha aparecia na minha frente: o sorriso torto, os braços cruzados e a cara de abuso. Coisas que nunca mudaram com o passar do tempo.

Não sei como não tinha notado o quanto eu precisava dele, da companhia dele. E, agora... bem, agora as coisas tinham piorado, já que eu não suportava vê-lo ao lado daquela idiota da Kikyou.

Um imbecil e uma idiota. O par perfeito. Era o que eu pensava sempre que via os dois juntos, uma forma infantil de disfarçar a dor que eu sentia sempre que os via e que funcionou por algum tempo.

Lembro de ter perguntando, várias vezes ao InuYasha, se ele estava namorando a Kikyou ou não, sempre com aquela ilusão de que se ele confirmasse seria mais fácil eu desistir dessa idéia maluca que eu tinha de querê-lo como namorado, mas o imbecil simplesmente sorria e desconversava. Então, eu continuava alimentando esperanças.

Mas hoje seria diferente, porque eu iria até lá e falaria tudo pra ele. De que adianta eu ficar aqui, guardando tudo isso e morrendo por dentro, enquanto ele se diverte com aquela idiota por ai? Melhor acabar com esse sofrimento logo de uma vez.

Caminhei na direção da casa dele. A cada passo que eu dava, meu coração parecia dar um salto. Era só a casa dele, caramba, eu não tinha porque ficar nervosa daquele jeito. Não é como se minha vida inteira dependesse disso, certo? Ou dependia?

- Sem devaneios Kagome, sem devaneios. Apenas lembre-se de respirar e tudo vai dar certo.

Repeti aquilo como um mantra até chegar à porta e estancar feito uma mula. A mão parada no ar, batendo em algo invisível. Quando finalmente tomei coragem, notei que a porta estava aberta e a empurrei.

Entrei e esperei ouvir algum barulho. Nada. Nenhum sinal de vida ou movimento. Aquilo era muito estranho, a casa deveria estar fazia, já que a família de InuYasha havia viajado e só voltariam na semana seguinte, mas ele deveria estar ali, certo? Eu o vira na janela hoje pela manhã ou achara que vira.

Caminhei mais um pouco na direção da sala e senti meu mundo parar, enquanto observava a cena que acontecia no sofá. InuYasha estava deitado, com Kikyou por cima, enquanto ela tentava tirar as roupas dele.

- Kikyou, eu já disse pra parar com isso!

- Inuzinho, mas por que?

- Ora, porque eu...

Foi então que eu notei que ele tinha parado de falar, porque tinha me visto parada na sala da casa dele, quando obviamente não era bem vinda ali.

- Kagome...

- O que foi Inuzinho? Ah, essa daí.

- Inu...Yasha...

Por que meu peito doía tanto? Pelo que eu estava vendo ou por lembrar que ele sempre fugia das minhas perguntas quando se tratavam de Kikyou? A última coisa que eu lembro é de sair correndo, enquanto ouvia ele gritar o meu nome pedindo pra que eu parasse.

**#-#-#-#-#**

Mas eu não parei. E quando vi já estava nesse parque idiota. Deitada embaixo dessa maldita árvore. Por que quando queremos fugir de alguém sempre, sempre, acabamos no lugar que mais nos lembra essa pessoa?

- Droga... não quero mais chorar.

Limpei novamente o rosto com as mãos. Mas ficar nesse parque não ajudava em nada. Foi aqui que eu encontrei pela primeira vez o garoto estranho e arredio que era meu vizinho, mas que eu nunca tivera coragem de conversar.

Nós devíamos ter uns oito anos na época. Tudo de que eu me lembro é de estar brincando no balanço, quando ele apareceu.

**#-#-#-#-#**

_Passar as tardes ali era o que eu mais gostava de fazer nas férias de verão. Sempre tinha com quem brincar ou simplesmente eu podia observar as pessoas passeando e os passarinhos brincando nas árvores próximas._

_Foi numa dessas distrações, enquanto observava um casal de passarinhos comendo a um canto do parque, que eu o vi. Quieto, encostado na grande cerejeira que havia ali, ele parecia observar a mesma coisa que eu. Os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, a expressão concentrada._

_Parei com o balanço e fiquei em pé. Acho que isso fez com que ele me notasse, talvez pensasse que não tinha mais ninguém ali e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram eu senti uma vontade imensa de sorrir. _

_Acho que a vontade de sorrir foi porque eu nunca tinha visto alguém com aquela cor de olhos antes, muito expressivos. Vi quando ele ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar. Foi isso o que fez com que eu me aproximasse dele. _

_- Oi? Como você se chama?_

_- Feh!_

_- Oi? Eu me chamo Kagome._

_- Garota intrometida._

_Senti meus olhos marejarem. Eu não entendia porque aquele menino estava sendo tão grosso. Eu só estava tentando ser simpática. Foi então que eu notei a preocupação aparecer no rosto dele._

_- Ei, por que está chorando?_

_Eu não conseguia parar de chorar. _

_- Ei, pára...eu...a, droga._

_Vi quando ele chutou uma pedrinha pra longe e me olhou._

_- Meu nome é InuYasha._

_Vi que ele tinha se apresentado a contra gosto, mas não sei porque aquilo me aliviou. _

_- Você é meu novo vizinho, né?_

_- Sim. _

_Sorri com a resposta. Ao menos não tinha me chamado de garota intrometida de novo e vi quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_- O que foi?_

_- Você é estranha?_

_- Por quê?_

_- Agora tava chorando e agora tai sorrindo._

_- É que eu ganhei um novo amigo._

_Vi ele virar o rosto e murmurar:_

_- Feh! Menina estranha._

_Sorri novamente, feliz com meu novo vizinho e amigo. Seria bom ter com quem brincar no verão._

**#-#-#-#-#**

Aquilo foi há tanto tempo. Por que as coisas não podiam ser simples assim pro resto do vida? Por que eu não poderia ter me apaixonado por outra pessoa? Tantos garotos tentavam e eu não tinha o menor interesse neles.

Houjo. Kouga... Todos tentaram se aproximar e eu cega não percebia que nunca tinham chance comigo não porque eu estava concentrada nos estudos, mas porque já gostava de alguém.

Pensando bem agora, eu tentei dar alguma chance ao Kouga, mas lembro que o InuYasha sempre aparecia quando algo estava para acontecer. O que sempre acabava provocando uma briga...

#-#-#-#-#

_- Kagome!_

_De novo não. Se depender do imbecil do InuYasha nunca vou conseguir nada com ninguém. Não é como se eu quisesse algo com o Kouga, mas eu não quero morrer BV! _

_- O que é?_

_- O que você pensa que tá fazendo com esse lobo fedorento?_

_Ainda o mesmo apelido de quando éramos crianças. Ele sempre implicava com o Kouga por algum motivo que eu desconhecia. Vai ver era como Sango dizia: "Simplesmente o santo dele não bateu com o do Kouga, vai saber?"_

_- Nada que seja da sua conta._

_- Feh!_

_- Não venha com "Feh!" pra cima de mim._

_- É isso mesmo, cara de cachorro, isso aqui não tem nada a ver com você._

_Olhei a expressão do InuYasha se fechar e ele dar as costas. _

_- Tudo bem então, se você prefere o lobo fedorento não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer aqui._

_Observei ele sair andando e me senti estranha. Era quase como se eu tivesse cometido uma traição. Mas que droga! Kouga era o primeiro que não saia correndo com medo de levar uma surra do InuYasha. Eu ia morrer BV e a culpa era toda dele. Maldito imbecil, que me deixou com sentimento de culpa. Agora culpa de que? Se eu não estava fazendo nada de errado._

_- Enfim sós._

_Vi Kouga fechar os olhos e aproximar o rosto do meu antes que eu o empurrasse._

_- Kagome?_

_- Kouga, não posso._

_- Mas por que?_

_- Eu não sei. Deve ter alguma coisa errada com o InuYasha._

_- Deixa aquele cara de cachorro pra lá._

_- Já falei pra parar de chamar ele assim. _

_- Desculpe, mas é que... eu não vejo porque você ficar tão preocupada com ele. Não é como se ele não pudesse se cuidar sozinho._

_- Não, mas é que...ah, depois a gente se fala, tá?_

_- Kagome?_

_- Depois, Kouga!_

_Gritei pra ele quando já estava correndo na mesma direção em que InuYasha tinha ido. _

_Não precisei andar muito para encontrá-lo, sentando em frente ao lago, observando a água. Vi quando ele ficou tenso. Eu sempre tinha essa impressão: de que ele ficava tenso sempre que sentia que eu estava por perto._

_- E então? Como foi?_

_- Como foi o que InuYasha?_

_Perguntei já sentando ao lado dele. _

_- O beijo do lobo fedorento é bom?_

_- Não sei. Você atrapalhou tudo bem na hora. _

_- Feh!_

_Revirei os olhos diante da resposta costumeira. Eu já sabia que ele estava zangado, certo? Então pra que continuar me tratando daquele jeito. Pensei em revidar, mas lembrei do que tinha me levado até ali._

_- O que você queria falar comigo?_

_- Que?_

_- É InuYasha. Porque eu não acredito que você tenha me seguido até lá apenas para me atrapalhar, certo? Vamos, diga, o que você queria conversar comigo?_

_- Eu não te segui e não queria falar nada._

_- Ah, é? Então tá. Vou voltar, talvez o Kouga ainda esteja me esperando e..._

_- Não, Kagome, espera. _

_Senti quando ele segurou a minha mão e nossos olhos se encontraram._

_- Kagome..._

_- Sim?_

_Foi então que o vi desviar os olhos e soltar a minha mão. Voltei a olhar para o lago e esperei até que ele falasse novamente._

_- Nós vamos nos mudar._

_- O que foi que você disse?_

_- Meu pai foi transferido para outra cidade e vamos ter que ir com ele._

_- Mas..._

_- Fica a trinta quilômetros daqui. Não é muito longe e ei, por que está chorando?_

_- Você...n-não...pode se mudar._

_- Ei, mas não é pra tão longe._

_Quando o encarei vi a preocupação nos olhos dele, mas por trás dela eu pude ver a tristeza também. Ele não queria essa mudança, tanto quanto eu. Senti quando a mão dele pegou a minha novamente. _

_- Eu prometo sempre vir visitar você._

_- Mesmo?_

_- Mesmo. Agora pare de chorar._

_Eu não sei o que me deu na hora, mas eu senti uma vontade enorme de abraçar ele. E foi exatamente o que eu fiz, me joguei nos braços dele e continuei a chorar. Senti quando ele me abraçou de volta._

**#-#-#-#-#**

Andamos até em casa sem dizer uma palavra. Trocamos um olhar antes de cada um entrar na sua casa. Lembro que passei dias chorando com medo de que eu acordasse e ele não estivesse mais lá.

Dezesseis anos e eu completamente desesperada, porque o meu melhor amigo estava de mudança. De repente ser BV não tinha tanta importância assim. Eu só queria que ele ficasse lá, por mais que eu nunca conseguisse alguém por causa dele. Eu só o queria ao meu lado.

Duas semanas tinham se passado daquela conversa, quando InuYasha apareceu com um sorriso no rosto que eu nunca tinha visto para me dizer que eles não precisariam mais se mudar, que tudo tinha se resolvido e eles ficariam. Lembro de ter me jogado nos braços dele, ainda de pijamas, e ter gritado de felicidade, enquanto ele me rodopiava.

Cinco anos depois, teoricamente mais madura, estou nessa droga de parque chorando, porque estava sendo rejeitada desde sempre e fui tapada o suficiente para não notar isso.

Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Vai ver isso é uma coisa que nunca vai mudar ou talvez as coisas só aconteçam na minha vida em conseqüência de outras. Meu primeiro beijo, por exemplo, só aconteceu porque flagrei uma menina atracada ao pescoço de InuYasha. Lembro que fiquei com tanta raiva que procurei Kouga e o beijei. Não é uma das melhores lembranças, como algumas amigas minhas costumavam contar, porque eu nem queria mesmo, só não queria ficar atrás, mas simplesmente aconteceu. InuYasha ficou uma fera quando descobriu, deixou de falar comigo durante uma semana, mas tudo voltou ao normal depois.

Agora, estou aqui chorando como uma garotinha, porque ele não me quer. Eu devia ter desconfiado disso desde o começo, certo? Eu devia. Amigos são amigos, Kagome. Nada mais do que isso.

Olhei para o céu. Tão azul ainda e suspirei. Um dia eu teria que voltar pra casa. Deixar de ser a menininha e encarar InuYasha do jeito que ele queria ser encarado como: um bom e velho amigo.

Era isso ou...perder completamente o contato que eu tinha com ele. Mas só de pensar em fazer isso eu já sentia o peito doer. Não ser namorada dele era uma coisa, mas não ser absolutamente nada, era muito pior.

- Kagome?

Senti meu coração dar um salto. Só podia ser brincadeira, certo? Eu esperando que o chão simplesmente se abrisse, do mesmo modo que o meu peito parecia estar fazendo, e a pessoa que eu menos quero ver agora aparece na minha frente? Eu acho que eu não mereço tanto, certo? É sério, mereço?

Deixei de olhar o céu e o encarei. Aquela conhecia preocupação nos olhos dele. Por um instante me perguntei o porquê, mas depois me lembrei de que não deveria estar no melhor estado.

- O que você quer InuYasha?

- Eu só queria dizer que aquilo que você viu não era nada.

- Certo.

- Que eu e a Kikyou não temos nada, apesar dela sempre estar grudada em mim. Ela quer ter algo, mas eu não quero e...

- Você não me deve explicação alguma InuYasha.

- ...e ela se jogou pra cima... Como?

- Você não me deve explicação nenhuma. Nós somos amigos, mas você não me deve nada. Se eu perguntei esse tempo todo sobre vocês, era apenas pra...

...sair do seu caminho. Completei em pensamento. O que diabos é que eu estou fazendo? Me justificando? Eu emburreci, por acaso?

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse?

- O que?

- Nós não temos nada. Se me deixar terminar de falar vai saber que ela se jogou em cima de mim, quando eu estava perto do sofá e caímos deitados.

- Ela estava tirando a sua roupa quando eu entrei.

- Ela estava _tentando_ tirar a minha roupa. De alguma forma ela soube que a minha família tinha viajado e resolveu aparecer.

- De alguma forma?

Eu estava sentindo a tristeza dar lugar a raiva. O que ela achava que eu era? Uma idiota completa pra acreditar numa história como essa?

- Sim. Eu não contei pra ela sobre essa viagem.

- E do nada ela apareceu na sua casa?

- Isso.

- Você acha que eu sou alguma espécie de idiota InuYasha?

Cheguei mais perto dele, encurtando a distancia entre nós e quase furei o peito dele com o meu dedo.

- Não. Só estou falando a verdade.

- Como você quer que eu acredite nisso? É meio impossível alguém aparecer do nada na casa dos outros.

- Mas foi o que aconteceu. Por que não acredita em mim?

Ele nunca tinha mentido pra mim, certo? Então porque eu não conseguia acreditar no que ele dizia? Foi só depois que eu notei o quão próximo nós estávamos que eu notei a dor. Ela tinha voltado e eu estava ficando cansada disso.

- Não importa. Verdade ou mentira, não importa mais.

- Kagome...

Me afastei dele para que não visse as lágrimas voltando. Chorar na frente dele duas vezes no mesmo dia era demais.

- Vá embora, InuYasha.

Falei notando a voz embargada tarde demais. Quando pensei em acelerar o passo para sair dali, senti a mão dele segurar a minha.

- Por que você está chorando?

- Não é nada. Apenas me deixe sozinha.

- Kagome?

Eu ainda estava de costas e a mão dele me segurando ali só tornava as coisas mais difíceis. Falar parecia algo impossível.

- Já disse que não é nada, InuYasha.

- Então ao menos fale o que queria dizer quando entrou na minha casa.

Senti o nó na garganta aumentar. O que eu queria dizer quando fui à casa dele? Eu te amo, seu imbecil? Parecia tão errado dizer isso agora, quanto parecera pela manhã.

- Nada.

- Você não invadiu a minha casa à toa.

Me virei com raiva para olhar nos olhos dele.

- Eu não invadi a sua casa.

- Você nem ao menos bateu na porta.

- Ela estava aberta, não tinha razão para bater.

- Logo você a invadiu.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos e deixando as lágrimas que eu estava segurando descerem. Eu estava tão cansada daquilo tudo. Quando aquilo terminaria? Eu só queria sair dali, ir pra casa e chorar até que a dor parasse.

Senti a mão dele no meu rosto e abri os olhos assustada. O que era isso agora? Prêmio de consolação?

- Me deixe ir embora, InuYasha.

- Não. Até você falar o que queria, nós não vamos a lugar algum.

- Por favor? Me deixe ir.

- Não. É tão difícil assim dizer o que você queria?

Os olhos dele estavam diferentes agora. Não mostravam preocupação, mas um brilho diferente que eu nunca tinha visto.

- É.

- Não pode ser mais difícil do que eu tenho pra dizer a você.

- Não brinque com os meus sentimentos desse jeito, InuYasha.

- Sentimentos?

Ele continuou a segurar o meu rosto com a mão, mesmo depois das lágrimas terem parado. Maldito, eu não podia desviar os olhos dos dele.

- É.

- E quais são seus sentimentos, Kagome?

Por que eu ainda estou prolongando isso? Se eu quisesse manter uma amizade sincera com ele depois do episódio de hoje eu teria que dizer tudo, certo? Era o que tinha que ser feito. Então porque continuo fugindo?

- Eu amo você.

Pronto. Acabou. Eu falei, mas porque a droga da dor não vai embora? Por que não me deixa em paz? Por que ele não me deixa ir? E ao invés disso está segurando meu rosto perto do dele com as duas mãos?

- Foi o que eu pensei.

Fecho os olhos exasperada com a falta de consideração dele comigo, mas não tenho tempo de pensar em segurar o choro e sinto os lábios dele colarem aos meus.

Nada tinha me preparado para isso. InuYasha estava mesmo me beijando ou eu tinha desmaiado depois de levar tanto sol na cabeça relembrando de todas aquelas coisas pelas quais tinha passado com ele?

Devaneio ou não, eu não queria que acabasse. Passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o puxei para mais perto. Senti, quando as mãos dele deixaram o meu rosto e os braços envolveram minha cintura em um abraço apertado.

O calor dos braços dele era tão bom. Tinha tantas promessas. Carinho, proteção, companheirismo, amizade, amor? Senti o buraco que andou se abrindo no meu peito ser preenchido e não pude conter as lágrimas. Quando percebi, ele tinha se separado e estava com as mãos segurando o meu rosto novamente.

- Será que você nunca notou que a única garota que eu queria era você?

Chorei mais ainda, enquanto sentia as mãos dele deslizarem pelo meu rosto.

- Kagome, pare de chorar, nunca sei o que fazer quando você fica chorando desse jeito.

- Eu não consigo.

Encostei minha testa a dele e contei até dez, mas elas não paravam. E eu sabia bem porque.

- Por que não consegue?

- Estou feliz demais, só isso.

Abri os olhos e encontrei o olhar dele com aquele brilho de novo. Vi quando um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele e quase senti meu peito saltar para fora.

- Eu também amo você. Agora acredita em mim?

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça e mordi o lábio segurando a vontade de chorar novamente. Ele nunca mentira pra mim e nunca mentiria.

- Acredito sim.

- Bom, então aonde foi que nós paramos?

Sorri e voltei a fechar os olhos enquanto ele me beijava novamente. Do inferno ao céu em uma tarde. E rumo ao paraíso, para sempre ao lado da única pessoa que eu amei a vida toda. Eu poderia pedir mais?

Acho que não.

**FIM**


End file.
